The invention relates to means for ejecting incomplete fascicles from a continuously running fascicle-conveyor system.
In the machine-forming of fascicles consisting of individual folded sheets, it often happens that one or more sheets are missing, and the fascicle is therefore incomplete. Such incomplete fascicles must be sorted out before the fascicles are fed to other processing stations. In the forming of the fascicles, the sheets are deposited from above upon a transport rail (which forms a saddle) or upon other sheets which have already been placed astride the transport rail, and the fascicles arrive at an ejector in rail-straddling position. Known ejectors engage underneath the fascicle while it is astride the transport rail, then lift it from the transport rail and transport it by moving-transport means to a collection point. Known ejectors must carry out relatively complicated movements and are, therefore, expensive devices which, furthermore, do not permit attainment of a high operating speed, so that the ejector may be the factor preventing an increase in operating speed of the entire unit.